Sangheili Ultra
Were you looking for Honor Guard Ultras? Titles Standard The Ultra Elites command specific operations and are the Covenant's equivalent to senior field officers, (along with Major Domo Elites). This makes them on par with UNSC Captains and Colonels. They are subordinate to Zealots, who command Fleets and armies. They are considered to be more skilled than Spec-Ops Elites, but are still below Zealots. In Halo 2, an Ultra is seen commanding a Scarab walker in the level Metropolis and a couple more are seen warring with the Covenant Loyalists for control of the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. They also appear more often in higher difficulties, in Halo 2 only. Special Operations Commander Thus far, Rtas 'Vadum is the only known officer holding this title. A Spec-Ops Commander commands a squad of Special Operations Elites, as the name implies. Although he appears to be similar to the rank of Ultra, sports a different secondary color (in Halo 2), throws grenades and has weaker shields than that of an Ultra. It has been theorized that the Commander may potentially command all of the Spec-Ops troops within the Covenant. Ship Master The position is equivalent to a UNSC Navy Captain. Ship Masters command Starships from within the Covenant, but they still fall under the command of their Fleet's Supreme Commander and De Facto commander/Fleet Master. Fleet Master Although the Zealots usually have this role, an Ultra may, at certain times, take on the role of Fleet Master during extreme circumstances, or when required. Combat Like their Zealot superiors, the Ultras are extremely powerful and skilled warriors. They also possess very strong energy shields that can withstand about twice as much damage as those possessed by Majors (in Halo 2), but with their shields down the can survive up to four melees, the same amount of damage as Master Chief can withstand with full shields. It seems the shield strength of Halo CE Zealots has been given to Ultras in Halo 2, since Zealots have the same shielding of Major Elites. They often fight with heavy or dual-wielded weapons, particularly Plasma Rifles and Fuel Rod Guns, which they fire with unparalleled accuracy. They will also always carry Energy Swords as their secondary weapon. When enemies get too close, or they are stuck by a grenade, Ultras let out a war cry, drop their currently wielded weapon, and pull the sword out for close combat. Also strangely in Legendary when you get the IWHBYD skull in Halo 2, some of the Ultra Elites carry Beam Rifles which is the only time they can be seen wielding Beam Rifles unless you give them one when playing as the Arbiter. The Ultras, are able to continue in sustained heavy combat long after most Elite warriors' shields would have been depleted. They are particularly effective in close quarters combat, where their stronger energy shields and Energy Swords allow them to take down large numbers of enemies. Evidence of this can be found at the Scarab, where, on Legendary, Ultras' shields are so strong that can withstand one or two direct rocket hits. Ultras, Councilors and Zealots, are the only Elites capable of withstanding a point-blank shotgun blast, assassination or a plasma grenade stick. They are extremely powerful and are not to be underestimated. On higher difficulties they can kill a careless player almost instantly. When fighting an Ultra, it is advisable to use heavy weapons due to their strong energy shields. Even then, it will take multiple shots to kill the Elite. The Plasma Pistol is also highly effective, as it can completely disable their shields with a single overcharged shot, but an Ultra would most likely dodge it with ease, unless they're in a tight place. Like any other Elite, an Ultra will be briefly stunned after the overcharged shot disables their shields. The player should use this opportunity to quickly switch to another weapon, preferably one capable of making head shots (Magnum, Battle Rifle, or Carbine) and finish off the Ultra. If you are to find an ultra with it's back turned, do NOT melee it in the back. This will only take down half it's shields and cause it to bring out an Energy Sword. Finally, Plasma Grenades are useful as well. While sticking an Ultra with a plasma grenade, on Legendary, will not kill it outright, it will deplete most of its shields, allowing the player to finish off the Elite relatively quickly. Physical Appearance .]] Ultra Elites wear a white version of the standard Elite armor. They appear to have two sets of armor, one being white with white trim, the other white with black (steel) trim: full white armor is that of the Special Operations Commander. In ''Halo 3 Rtas' Vadum is seen with slight armor permutations such as a Combat helmet, but with the rest of it being part of Assault armor. Appearances See: List of Elite Ultra Appearances in Halo .]] Ultra Elites appear as enemies in Halo 2. Dead individuals, presumably killed in combat with Marines or the Flood are spotted throughout Halo: Combat Evolved. Trivia *It appears that (in Halo 3) the Ultras have taken of the role of Zealots. *No living Ultras are found in ''Halo 3, instead, only dead or infected ones, found on the level Cortana and Floodgate, can be seen. In Floodgate, one or more of the dead Ultras may be missing their two left mandibles, just like Rtas 'Vadum. *Given the sheer size of the Covenant Military, before the civil war, the majority of Ship Masters were probably Ultras. *An Ultra performs the same functions and is just as important as a UNSC senior field officer, making them the Covenant's equivalent to Lieutenant Colonels/Colonels and Commanders/Captains. *Ultra Elites are a part of the Regular Elite Ranks. *One of the dead Ultras seen in the level Floodgate in the infected ship could have been the Ship Master of the ship, although this is unlikely as there was more than one dead Ultra. *Ultra is possibly the next Elite rank that can be achieved after Major Domo if the Elite doesn't join any of the Specialist Ranks. *On the level Floodgate, the dead Ultras sometimes have glitches; some have a mixed helmet of Combat and Assault with Combat body. On some occasions; however, regular-faced Ultras can be found at the edge of the pit leading further into the crashed ship. *Many people believe Ultras are never seen as allied units in-game, but this can be achieved with the Thunderstorm skull in Halo 2, but there was a sighting of a randomly generated Ultra on Legendary difficulty in the level Great Journey where one of the Elites that ejected from his Banshee was an Ultra; also in the level Quarantine Zone sometimes the Phantom will drop an Ultra. *As seen in the picture, there is a Flood-infected Ultra Elite, but only if you perform a certain trick on Floodgate. This can only be done at the end of the level, where you see all of the dead Elite Ultras. Just push one (or more, depending on how many Ultra Forms you want) into the pit that has a liquid covering the floor and Flood Growth Pods on the wall. Pop one and watch the Infection Forms go into the Ultra, and it will rise, as the same color as it was when it wasn't infected. Note: Sometimes the Infection Forms won't infect the body. If they don't, kill them all and pop another pod. *When playing Halo 2 on the Heroic difficulty Ultra Elites are able to withstand a Plasma Grenade stick. Related Links *Elite *Ultra Grunt *Honor Guard Ultra *Special Operations Commander *Rtas 'Vadum Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks